User talk:Alter Ego Willow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WWE '13 Roster page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 09:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply No problem. I'm happy to help out.Taichi887 (talk) 23:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah I noticed the empty pages for a lot of wrestlers. I've added infoboxes, images, galleries, etc. to some pages. I think having a gallery with the attires for each superstar would be really neat because there are so much different attires throughout the series. I'll help out the best I can in making the pages better.Taichi887 (talk) 00:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Page Is there a page for the Ultimate Warrior yet or should I make one?Taichi887 (talk) 00:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't see a page so I'll make one.Taichi887 (talk) 00:10, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ok I'll be working on it now.Taichi887 (talk) 00:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Warrior & Tatsu Updated Ok I updated the Ultimate Warrior and Yoshi Tatsu page.Taichi887 (talk) 00:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright will do. I think your infobox renders look very nice on the pages.Taichi887 (talk) 00:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Matt Hardy's not in SmackDown or Raw anymore so which infobox should I place in the page?Taichi887 (talk) 00:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright yeah I agree. A black or gray box is a good idea for free agents.Taichi887 (talk) 01:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Glad I could be a help. I'm not really good with the info so I'll just add the infoboxes and images and leave the info to you.Taichi887 (talk) 01:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) The Jeff Hardy page is spammed with info copied directly from his Wikipedia page.... should I just delete that info and add the infobox?Taichi887 (talk) 01:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) No problem.Taichi887 (talk) 19:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll get onto it as soon as I can. Also just curious, how long have you been editing this wiki?Taichi887 (talk) 23:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok I fixed CM Punk's infobox. Just make sure not to delete the '}}' at the end when adding info and it won't get messed up. Since there are no active admins currently on this wiki, you ever think of requesting adminship? Here's more info about it: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Taichi887 (talk) 23:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I changed some of the infobox images back and also I think that Michael Cole's infobox should be a pic of how he looks like currently with a suit. The current pic has the WWF logo on the mic which they don't use anymore.Taichi887 (talk) 21:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Is there already an infobox for games or should I make one?Taichi887 (talk) 13:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Man... the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010/Roster page is totally off... I also think that NPC characters should be added to the lists because they are technically part of the roster but are just not playable.Taichi887 (talk) 20:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC)